Grinds my Gears: Organization XIII edition
by Shatterheart XIV
Summary: Organization XIII tells off everyone about the rumor going aroun about them R


_**What really grinds my gears**_

**Xemnas**

_You know what really grinds my gears . . . most of the other members of the Organization. Especially Marluxia I hate him the most. Pink scythe, pink hair, flower petals I'm not trying to say he's gay but . . . HE'S GAY! Axel, Roxas, and Demyx damn I can't stand them. Vexen is such a crybaby. Lexaeus is a big fat clueless wrestler with a brain the size of an amoeba. Zexion's too emo. Larxene way too violent and to PMSing. And Sadistic. Luxord is a drunken gambler who has crashed my car more than seventy-two times. Xigbar shoots me practically every day and calls me "Mansex" what kind of absurd name is that. He should be calling Marluxia that!_

**Xigbar**

_You know what really grinds my gears . . . no one will let me shoot them. I'm a sniper man, and I do need the practice. Roxas it just plain fun to shoot him. Xemnas always gets pissed every time everyone else it's just no fun. As if! I'm gonna shoot the little buggars right now. :)_

**Xaldin**

_you know what really grinds my gears... people thinking I'm Jamaican. Just because of my hair. Then people think I'm British because of my accent. Get it straight _people I'm Fritalian. French/Italian. Ok. Got it Memorized? I'm starting to sound like Axel now aren't I. I lived in Britain for a long time and adopted the pattern of speech and I went on vacation to Jamaica once that's were I got my hair done and... I DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET THEM OFF!

**Vexen**

_you know what really grinds my gears... people never testing my experiments. Gah, dammit! Everyone runs for it every time make something new. Sure I've turn some into girls and I've turned Larxene into a guy I hardly noticed the difference. Well , I'm honestly I'm just trying better the cause that's all._

**Lexaeus**

_you know what really grinds my gears... People think that I'm on steroids. I am not on steroids people. Just because I have huge muscles and can turn super saiyan doesn't prove anything. I know it's a Dragonball Z rip off. But who gives a damn!_

**Zexion**

_you know what really grinds my gears... the fact that everyone thinks I'm emo. Guess what I'm not. On weekends I volunteer at the local orphanage and read to the dying orphans. And also help around the castle like driving Luxord home when he's drunk. I'm not as emo as evberyone thinks I am._

**Saix**

_you know what really grinds my gears... Xemnas and the other members thinking that I need anger management. I'm seriously calm er... well I used to be. That was until Axel, Demyx, and Roxas came along. Those three are the most annoying members. Especially Demyx played that frggin sitar every day. Axel convinced everyone to call me puppy because he claims that I bark in my sleep. But I don't or at least I think I don't._

**Axel**

_you know what really grinds my gears... people calling me Reno or Knuckles the Echidna. First is only spiky because it was electrocuted when I called Larxene ugly. Second who's Reno? Ah whatever screw you guys I'm going home._

**Demyx**

_you know what really grinds my gears...everyone disrespecting my music. I sing pretty good and everyone hates it. I bet if I auditioned to be on American Idol I'd win. Ah forget those meanies. And my sitar is hated by every one. Well... WATER ROCKS!!_

**Luxord**

_you know what really grinds my gears...people never want to play poker with me. I'm pretty good at gambling but no one wants to play. They feel like I hustled them or something. Second I am not a filthy stinking drunk I just drink a lot mainly scotch or vodka._

**Marluxia**

_you know what really grinds my gears... people think I'm gay. I'm not infact I used to date Larxene. The pink hair and scythe are just because of a prank Axel and Roxas did. Curse them both._

**Larxene**__

_you know what really grinds my gears... Axel calling me an ugly gorilla. I'm not ugly. But some say Axel does that because he likes me. GROSS! whatever. And also that my hair sticking up not antennas. _

**Roxas**

_you know what grinds my gears...AkuRoku fanfiction. You people are gross! Gayness is a sin. Nasty. Plus I like Namine. Second I hate when people call me Sora . We don't look that much alike. Third, I_ _hate when people steal my sea-salt ice-cream. Free-loaders get your own ice-cream._

Thanks for reading 

I'm sorry for anyone offended by any of these I'm just trying to think of what they might say.


End file.
